


I’m Sorry…So Sorry

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Confessions, Gen, M/M, Nutella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Sorry…So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Scenes from a Hat_ challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).
> 
> The prompt was: _Character A confesses something to Character B._
> 
> Also, this is for all my twitter friends who got me hooked on nutella after 1 week!

He’d never felt this much guilt over the lie he let Steve continue to believe. He knew it was silly and that Steve would forgive him, but all he could think about was how sad Steve was when he first found out. He had to deal with _Kicked Puppy Face_ for a week and who knew what face he’d have to deal with when he confessed to his crime.

Danny gathered his courage and went to the lanai where Steve was. “It was me,” Danny said, “I ate the last of the Nutella and let you think it was your mom.”


End file.
